The Fifth Grade
by SPFanGuy
Summary: A fan fiction about Stan and Wendy's relationship when they move into 5th grade. I suck at summaries. Read and review. This is gonna be a long one. Stendy - StanxWendy, my favorite pairing :) Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Moving On Up**

_Stan's POV_

I can't believe fourth grade is over already. It was the most fun-packed year I've ever had and I can't wait to see how things will be different this year!

As I walked into my new classroom, I was greeted by the new teacher, Mrs Deeksook. She heavily resembled Ms Choksondik - our fourth grade teacher until she died and Mr Garrison replaced her. I went to take a seat in roughly the same position as last year but before I could I was stopped by the teacher. "Stanley, is it?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"You won't be picking seats this year, I have a seating plan in boy-girl order."

At first I thought "SHIT!" but then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl I didn't mind sitting near.

Wendy.

Wendy Testaburger.

The most beautiful being I had ever come into contact with.

My girlfriend.

"Okay class, I will now read your seats from front left to back right."

"Token Black. (add girl name). Butters Stotch. Bebe Stevens..."

The list continued until eventually the teacher called,

"Stan Marsh. Wendy Testaburger. Everyone please take your seats."

Fuck yes! Sat next to the girl who I loved with all my heart but never had enough time for. A chance to get closer to her. Oh, I was getting excited just thinking about it! As soon as she sat down, the teacher looked away and I took the opportunity to kiss her. I have to say - that has gotta be the best 12 seconds of my life so far. "I missed you so fucking much!" I told the angel that was sat next to me.

"I missed you too Stan! Meet me behind the bike shed at recess?"

"Sure Wends."

I then realised the whole class was now looking at us. The teacher looked at me as if she asked me something and I didn't hear.

"Mr Marsh, I appreciate that you have things to 'do,' but please don't do them in my classroom. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I started making out with my husband in your living room."

I couldn't answer. I'm sure I was bright red. I know Wendy was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - I Missed You**

_Wendy's POV_

When the bell rang I rushed out of class to the bike shed where I asked my boyfriend Stan to meet me. As soon as he came over I wrapped my arms around his neck, gave him a quick, soft peck.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too." Stan whispered back. "So, what did you want me to come here for?"

"To talk to you away from everyone else. Listen, my parents are away a week on Saturday and they said I could invite anyone over. Bebe's been around to mine tons of times and everyone else is doing stuff. So, I was wondering if, erm, you'd stay over at my place?"

"I'd love to!" Stan replied, pulling me in for another kiss. This time it felt even better than before.

_Eleven Days Later_

"Hey Stan! Come in, my parents are just leaving." I said.

"So, where are we sleeping Wends?" Stan asked me.

"My parents say you have to sleep in the spare room, bec-" Stan cut me off before I could finish.

"Bollocks. They're away, we can be together all weekend. We'll sleep in your room."

"But what if they find out?"

"Trust me, they won't. There's nothing TO find out."

"Okay then. There's only one bed though..."

"I guess we'll have to share then." Stan said, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Sleepover**

_Stan's POV_

SCORE! First I get to sit next to my girl in class, then she invites me to her place, then I get to stay the weekend and now I'm sleeping with her! Not in that way though... Gross.

It was getting to nine o'clock and we both decided it was time to go to bed. Before I went into Wendy's room, I went into the spare room and messed up the bedding so it looked like it has been slept in. I then proceeded to go into the bedroom of my girlfriend. It was mainly pink with purple accents and there was a large poster of Lorde on the wall. Jesus Christ, I can't escape my dad even when I'm with my girlfriend!

Wendy was already changed into her pyjamas. "Are you not getting changed Stan?" she asked.

"Err, well, I-I kinda usually sleep with n-nothing on..."

This kept getting wronger by the minute.

"Okay. Just, like, make sure you don't do anything with your, you know...

I took of my T&P shirt, pants, socks and boxers. Wendy looked at me with nothing for a second then climbed into her small single bed. I followed her and got in after.

"Goodnight, Stan," she said as she turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Wendy," I said back, kissing her head gently.

Ten minutes later I hear Wendy.

"Stan, what's that hard thing on my back?" she mumbled.

"Err, nothing..." I tried to lie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Waking Up**

_Wendy's POV_

Me and Stan woke up at about 8:30. We lied in for a bit and told each other how much we loved each other. In case you didn't know - I love Stan to the bottom of my heart and I'll never let go of him. He's the most amazing thing I've ever met in my life and I don't know what I did to deserve him. With his raven black hair and epic personality there's nobody on the planet I'd want instead of him.

"What do you want to do today, Stan?"

"Be with you."

"I love you too, Stan. But seriously, what do you want to do?"

"We could go see a movie or something..."

"Starvation Games Mockingbird?"

"Yeah, that one looks amazing!"

The film was amazing but I'm sure it wouldn't have been as good without my big cuddly teddy bear Stanny next to me. I love him so freaking much it's unbelievable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Friendship Issues**

_Stan's POV_

_The Next Day_

"WHAT. THE FUCK. ARE YOU DOING."

My Monday didn't start good. I was confronted by Kyle, my best friend since kindergarten, who (along with Cartman and Kenny) didn't seem amused at all.

"How long has it been since we've spoken?" Kyle asked.

"Can't remember," I replied.

"And what were you doing at the weekend?"

"Sleeping with Wendy."

"Mrphh mphh mrh! (Nice job dude!)" Kenny exclaimed.

"Not in that way, Kenny. It was a sleepover."

"And during this quote-on-quote 'sleepover' you didn't have the time to even send me a TEXT MESSAGE?"

"I guess not."

"You know what, Stan? FUCK YOU. If you like Wendy so much, stick with her, not us."

It's fourth grade all over again? Should I hang out with Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Butters and get into trouble for smashing windows or hang out with Wendy and get into trouble for screwing her? It's a hard choice to make. At the moment I'm sticking with my GF because she doesn't tell me to fuck off and then walk away. *cough*Jew*cough*

I walked over to my girlfriend. I needed to tell her what had just happened. "Hi Wendy..." I said. "Something's on my mind. I need to tell you."

"Sure Stan," she said, "What's up?"

"Basically, Kyle isn't OK with me handing out with you."

"Oh... So who would you rather spend the year with?"

"I'll stick with you, babe. I can hang out with Kyle in my free time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Hate**

_Kyle's POV_

Stan Marsh used to be my best friend. We have spent nearly all our lives together. However, Stan has recently decided that instead of being with his friends and having fun, he's going to try and spend the whole goddamn year with his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger who I fucking DESPISE.

Two hours after school today, my doorbell rings. It's Stan. I answer it.

"Hi Kyle," Stan said, "I'm sorry that I've not spent any time with you... Can we come in?"

"You can. SHE can't."

It now appeared that Stan had brought Wendy WITH HIM to my house. HOW DARE HE?

"Dude, she asked if she could come with me. If she can't come in then I'm not coming in."

"Well then, I guess you won't be coming round to my place anymore Stan. Fuck you."

I then slammed the door.

I hate Stan Marsh. Just as much as I hate Wendy Testaburger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Just Talking**

_Wendy's POV_

Stan and I walked to my place, went in and sat down.

"Wendy," Stan said, "There's been one thing I've been meaning to ask you for ages."

"Yeah Stan?" I said back.

"Why did you break up with me in 4th Grade?"

Oh crap.

"Well, I, erm... I-I kinda was forced into it. Some of my friends said I should leave you for Token and I didn't want to upset you..."

"It's fine, Wendy. At least we're together now," he said, as he moved over for a hug.

"I love you so much, Stan Marsh."

"I love you so much too, Wendy Testaburger." I kissed him on the cheek.

I then remembered my parents were sat in the kitchen, staring and smiling at us.

"Stan, want to go upstairs? It's kind of uncomfortable down here."

"Sure."

We grabbed our stuff and walked up to my room, where we were less likely to be watched by my parents.

"Do you miss 4th Grade, Stan?"

"Kinda. Fourth grade was amazing, along with all the stuff that happened."

"Yeah."

"What did you like the most about fourth grade, Stan?"

"You, silly!"

I giggled.

"You didn't really seem bothered about Kyle ditching you before..."

"Fuck him. I've got you."

"Are you sure you just want to be with me?"

"100% sure. How could I not spend time with someone as amazing as you. I still remember when we first met."

"In Sun Valley?"

"Yeah. Love at first sight..." I pulled Stan in for a kiss. It was the easiest way I knew to show him I loved him.

"You know, Stan, when I first met you, I thought you were an angel that had fallen from the sky. And then four weeks later, you're in my kindergarten!"

Stan chuckled a bit. "Remember when I used to throw up all the time when you spoke to me?"

"Yeah - At first it was disgusting but then I realized you weren't just throwing up all the time for no reason, but because you loved me. Remember when... you first asked me out?"

"Of course I do. How would I forget the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

I smiled at him. He smiled back.

Then I started thinking.

"Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"You know Kyle like, said he didn't want to hang out with you anymore?"

"Yeah, I already said I don't give a shit."

"I wasn't gonna ask that, I was gonna ask if you think Bebe and the rest of the girls will do that too."

"I guess it depends on how much they hate ME."

"All the other girls kinda crushes on you."

"R-Really?" He sounded nervous. "Well I would only be with you, Wendy. No matter what."

"Do any of the other boys, y'know, 'like me?'"

"I only know of two."

"Who?"

"Craig Tucker and Token Black."

"Aw, fuck."

"I know."

Little did I know, there wasn't gonna be many people that liked me AT ALL the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Making Friends with Old Friends**

_Stan's POV_

_The Next Day_

Well, fuck. I arrived at school and all the fifth graders started giving me strange looks. Then Bebe, without giving me any notice, pulled me over and started yelling at me.

"Listen here, Stan. I know you like Wendy, but you're spending WAY too much time with her. Seriously, I've not seen here in ages and you're making 'in ages' even longer! I have absoloutely nothing against you dating her, but you don't have to be with her every minute of the hour!"

"Alright. I just wanted to be with her... We hardly spend any time with each other in fourth grade, and I wanted to make it up to her. After all, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose her to anyone else again."

"I understand. But maybe you could be with someone else every couple of days?"

"I can't. Kyle and everyone else hate me for not spending time with them."  
>"You see? Spending time just with one person doesn't just affect their friendships, but yours too. I'll talk to Kyle for you if you want."<p>

"Sure. Thanks Bebe."

"No problem."

That was kinda unexpected. Anyway, I checked the time on my phone. "Shit, I needed to get to class!" I thought.

"Stanley!" Mrs Deeksook called, "You're over 15 minutes late!"

"Sorry, ma'am. Didn't mean to be late. Won't happen again."

I rushed over to my desk and took my seat. Wendy was sat in her desk.

"Why are you late, Stan?"

"Oh, I was talking to Bebe."

"What about?"

"She walked up to me and asked me if I could maybe free a little bit of time up so you and her could spend some time with her."

"Ah, that's fine. Are you going to?"

"Yeah. I'll free up a couple days every now and then. It'll be hard to try and avoid you though, babe."

I blushed. Stan is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, and I want to spend as much time with him as possible, but I also want to hang out with my friends too.

"You should really work things out with Kyle."

"I'm not sure he'll want me to be near him anymore."

"I don't think he's bothered."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, he keeps turning around and looking at you!"

Stan looked at me as if to say 'I had no idea he was there.'

"...Oh. I think he can hear us."

Kyle turned around again. "Of course I can, dumbass."

"So you've been listening in on our conversations?" Stan said to him.

"Yeah. I hear you're gonna stop spending time with each other 24/7 and just spend time with each other 24/5 instead."  
>"M-hm."<p>

"Good news. Maybe we can hang out again."

"Maybe."


End file.
